


Blizzard

by Valkirsif



Category: Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Blizzard

Y/N got out of the car and climbed the stairs of the cabin, she loved that place only ever found them peace and tranquility, the keys were the usual place taken and entered by closing the door behind her back, threw old backpack on the bed and opened the windows, a pleasant cold wind ran through the house while the girl took the sheets off the furniture.  
The storm has arrived while Y/N carried wood in the house, "It will be a long night," thought the girl as lit the fireplace, the wind whistling outside and the crackling of the wood calmed her nerves, she was finally able to indulge luxury of stopping and thinking about future, the last few months had been a real hell, finding that his man was a traitor liar had destroyed the illusion of a perfect life, but had also made her strong, slammed out of their apartment he and his things, she had sold the rest and had left for the cabin, the only place where no one would find him, not even him and his lies and excuses, that place of his childhood had always kept it hidden from everyone , her safe place and now that had turned off the phone she could relax.  
She fell asleep with the book was reading on her lap in front of the fireplace, a roar and a flash of light woke her, "What the hell," she whispered sleepily, got up from the couch and realized that the light was blown, with the storm raging outside it was normal, "We only needed this," she said as groped towards the kitchen, where opened a drawer for the torch, lit it and with a sigh of light beam lighten the kitchen, with light footsteps walked to the door and began to dress, T-shirt and panties were not really suitable for going out to check the fuse box, put on a heavy snow jacket and boots, opened the door and went out into the storm.  
With sure step of who knows the house she walked towards the garage, "I have to decide to move the fuse box in the house, it will be the first thing I will do this spring" thought as she crossed the garden, lost in thought did not notice immediately the faint reverberation near the trees, as soon as her eyes registered the thing stopped suddenly and the panic took over, the thought came back to the reason why she had woken up .. the roar .. the flash, for a second not had made a case intent to look for a torch and not to stumble, but now out in the storm, alone and armed only with the light felt the anxiety rise, "Stop with these fantasies" she said to be brave "It's just the storm not is nothing out here ", she took courage and continued towards the garage, once the lights were turned on again everything would have been fine.  
At the end of the garage she fiddled with the panel and within a couple of minutes the light came back, the house and the garden came back warm and reassuring, or so it seemed, near the trees something moved, Y/N turned around "Because I did not take the shotgun with me," she said between teeth, raised flashlight to see what was going on, and in case to defend herself, she stumbled over to the "thing" that moved.  
The man lying on his back, apparently unconscious, intrigued approached more and saw that the man was semi naked, he was wearing only a pair of pants and his skin in the glow of the flashlight almost looked like glass, "What's going on here? " she asked, knelt next to the man and tried to understand if he was still alive," Fortunately still breathes "a sigh of relief came out of her mouth, despite the storm and the temperature much below zero the body was warm and breath regulate, "He did not faint .. is he ... was ... sleeping ?!" the girl's thoughts were chaotic, how could it be that the unknown man had simply appeared out of nowhere and now slept in her garden, ran into the house and took a blanket, he could not leave it out there, with difficulty she turned the man, spread it on the blanket and dragged him into the house with all his might.  
Once in the house she put it in front of the fireplace and covered it, the man continued to sleep as if nothing had happened and Y/N began to be worried, now had overcome the strangeness of what was happening, is not the first time that someone was lost in the woods with the storm and knew that hypothermia could make you believe you are hot while in reality your body is freezing, put another blanket on the man and went to the kitchen.  
"Ok now calm down and breathe, you know what to do in these cases, you're heating it and when he wakes up, because he'll wake up, you'll find something hot." Y/N spoke to herself and put a pot for soup on the fire , took the venison and vegetables out of the fridge and put everything in the pot, added the broth and in a short time a delicious smell spread around the house, did not notice that man had woken up and had reached the kitchen, the girl turned abruptly when felt an iced hand touching her back.  
A scream came out of her mouth and the dishes fell from hand in surprise and fear, the man taken her with one arm as if it weighed nothing and sat her down on the counter of the kitchen, Y/N tried to free herself but the man was too strong, he looked at her for a moment that seemed endless and when he recognized the panic in her eyes he moved out, raising his hands and doing a couple of steps back, Y/N did not move a millimeter, the panic pumped adrenaline in her body and it took a couple of seconds to understand that the man had moved away not out of kindness but because she had hurt him with a knife that still clutched in his hands, "Do not take another step!", shouted the girl pointing the knife at him, the man did not move and continued to stare at her, "Who are you?" she asked, "Why were you in my garden? ", Y/N moved very slowly towards the closet of the room, still keeping under control the man who now seemed lost as if he had just realized what he had done, "I ... I beg your pardon first, please put the knife down before you get hurt." His voice was warm and, as absurd as it was, reassuring, Y/N stopped for a moment, looked at him and lowered the knife, something in that voice made her feel good and decided to trust.  
The man approached lowering his hands , the girl stared at him as he moved toward, slowly as if to reassure, her black hair was untidy and long, her face was disarmingly beautiful but what struck her most was his sculpted body, a moan of curiosity escaping of her mouth as realized what had frozen her before, the man's left arm looked like a strange shiny metal, she had never seen a prosthesis like that, here's what was the reverberation in the garden , the man stopped at one couple of steps from her, "I think I have to thank you for bringing me in and warmed up," he said, "Who am I to thank for saving me tonight?" the man asked, lost in his voice the girl took a moment to answer, "My name is Y/N, sorry but I can not say it's a pleasure," she said sarcastically, the man smiled and took a step towards her to gently squeeze hand, incredible that the hand that just before so strongly now it was so delicate, Y/N returned the grasp, "What am I doing?" "Who is this man? And why am I not afraid of him? ", her mind was full of questions as she picked up the knife and went back to the kitchen.  
The soup was ready, Y/N turned off the stove and picked up the pieces of crockery, she felt the look of the stranger on her while was preparing the dishes and bringing them to the hall, she handed one to her unexpected and strange guest and sat down, neither of them said a word while they were eating dinner, but the man did not take his eyes off her and what instead of annoying began to intrigue her, "Omg stop thinking about that look, could be a serial killer for what you know" repeated the girl "But damn is beautiful, so hot ..." shook her head to drive away that thought , even if his instinct told her that could trust on him, "Concentrate, remember that the gun is the usual place .. armed already", they finished eating in silence, the man helped her clear the table and went back to the couch where collapsed after a few minutes, Y/N returned to the room determined to have answers, from where it rained that man? What his name ?, but when she saw him asleep all his questions disappeared and smiling she put a blanket on him before going to armchair next to him.  
Y/N woke up on the couch, the man was hugging her, but still worse she had not noticed had been moved, as soon as she moved the man squeezed her, she felt the cold of the metal arm through the blanket but instead of trying escape abandoned herself in those strong arms, "If he wanted to hurt me could do it while I was sleeping "she thought as moved herself closer to him, the man touched her neck with his face, Y/N smiled to herself, he too was awake, ”something” between the man's legs was very awake, felt the pressure on the her soft ass, the girl arched her back, as if to give the signal of free way, the man's hand caressed her side looking for the edge of the shirt, that hand left an iced trail that made her moan, the man ran slowly his hand under the shirt, every inch was ice and fire on her skin, her nipples immediately reacted to that touch and when he squeezed another moan came out of the girl's mouth, hot lips gently biting her neck in contrast with the cold hand that was touching her breasts, "Please ... please" said Y/N "Please tell me your name at least", the man stopped a moment, moved her hair with his nose and whispered "I have no name, one time Bucky Barnes .. now I'm just the Winter Soldier and you are mine .." the girl froze, had heard the story of Winter Soldier so many times but thought it was just stories, and now one of those stories was next to her and was taking her clothes off.  
The Winter Soldier took her by the hips and turned, his eyes were a deep blue in the light of the fireplace, he smiled and kissed her, Y/N completely abandoned herself to lust, the man bit her lip and the girl moaned with pleasure, with a quick movement teared off her shirt and stopped at looking at the beauty of her breasts in the dim light, he began to kiss her again while playing with her nipples, Y/N arched when he bit her neck, "More.. please.. mark me", the man smiled on the tender skin of her neck and bit again, at each bite the girl moaned a pleasure, the hand of the man caressing her body and the mouth moved on the breast, at first delicate gradually more and more voracious the man kissed and bit and for Y/N was pleasure and pain together, a feeling never felt before, the man's hand stopped on the delicate elastic of her pants, tracing a cold line on navel before getting way between her legs, took off her pants and panties and caressed the soft warm skin of her thighs.  
"You so much wet little doll" the man whispered, a shiver ran down her back and a moan came out of her mouth as she felt his hand touch her, her legs opened while the man brushed her clit, felt the pleasure rise like high tide "Please .. im so close .. please .." Y/N moaned, her body shaken by the shudders, the man stopped "Patience little doll, is not time "the man told her and brushed her lobe with his teeth, the girl cryout his name as a prayer, the tide came and went in the hands of Winter Soldier, her body at the mercy of pleasure and lust, the man stood up and took off his pants and Y/N saw all his excitement, his cock was there in front of her eyes, wonderful monolith in the light of the fireplace, "Kneeling doll, I intend to fuck that little lustful mouth" Y/N kneel in front of him and leaned against his thighs opening her mouth, imprisoned his cock with lips and began to move slowly with her tongue, up and down sucking every inch of him, she heard a groan and saw the man close his eyes and let go to pleasure, he took her head in his hands to bring the step, the 'excitement was very high, "Omg doll your mouth is heaven," the man groaned before stopping, helped Y/N to get up and without any effort took her in his arms and sat with her in his lap on the couch, with a hand clasped her hands behind back doing she moaned and started kissing and biting her breasts, the other hand slipped on ass and began to touch her, moaning and groaning came out of Y/N's mouth as arched her pelvis "Please Soldier fuck me .. please", the man pulled her up by sliding his cock between her legs, "You really wet for me my little doll" whispered as entered in her with a slow and steady movement, a long lament of pleasure came out of her mouth while he kissed her , once inside she began to move slowly at first to find the best pace for both, now in the grip of lust the girl moaned and screamed his pleasure, "More please..i need more .. take my ass .. please i want you everywhere in me ", his fingers moved slowly on her ass digging the way to enter, inserted a finger and began to move to the rhythm of their bodies, faster and faster, add another finger in her, more and more deeply, the molten bodies in the ecstasy of orgasm, Y/N trembled unable to control the spasms of his body, moaning and groaning became confused in the kisses and their intertwined bodies, the man took her face in his hands and kissed gently while lying down exhausted on the couch.  
Y/N opened eyes in the morning forward, the clothes crumpled by the night full of strange dreams and a man of stories, the fireplace now extinguished, the house lit by the sun and deserted, "The storm makes strange jokes to the mind" she thought as got up and went to the kitchen for the usual black coffee .. on the kitchen cabinet found a ticket.. "At the next blizzard little doll. WS ", Y/N upset looked at herself in the window and saw the signs of the teeth on her neck ..


End file.
